carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Blake Goes to Jail (retelling)
Previous Episode : The Separation Scene 1 : Carrington Mansion (Vestibule) The police are at the mansion questioning everyone. Krystle arrives (she has just heard about the accident) to support her husband; Scene 2 : Carrington Mansion (Library) Blake refuses to go with the police because he states it was an accident. Also, he won't go until he sees Krystle. And, there she arrives. The two embrace. Scene 3 : Carrington Mansion (Vestibule) Blake is led out in handcuffs as the press awaits outside. Scene 4 : Police Station Blake learns that the prosecution is going for first degree murder. The killing was pre-meditated. Had it been manslaughter - an accident, as Blake claims - he would just get probation. Blake wants Andrew to call in some favors to get the charges dropped. Scene 5 : Police Station (Elevator Area) Matthew comes at the station. He wants Krystle to leave Blake. She can't. Blake needs her. Scene 6 : Cemetary Steven is devastated by Ted's death. He and Fallon attend Ted's funeral in North Dakota. Ted's family want nothing to do with Steven - something he understands well. Scene 7 : Courthouse Two months after, Blake is standing trial for First Degree Murder. Jake Dunham, the Deputy D.A., is going to use this trial as a stepping stone to the governor's mansion. Scene 8 : Courthouse (corridor) Fallon briefly speaks to Steven. They argue. Scene 9 : Courthouse The State is going to show that Steven was not seduced into the homosexual lifestyle and calls Ed Cleeves to testify that he saw Steven and Ted holding hands and being "gays". Scene 10 : Courthouse Andrew will try to prove Blake wanted to "protect" Steven from Ted Dinard's flirtatious propositions as he was on the road to "recovery". When Blake saw Ted hugging his son, it made him angry, but the death was just an accident. Scene 11 : ColbyCo (Cecil's office) Jeff comes to Cecil's office right when two men go out. Jeff does not know their names (actually Wells and Natale) but he remembers they are members of Denver Carrington's board of director. Cecil tells Jeff there will be a boarding meeting friday at Denver Carrington and he tried to convince both men not to be harsh on Blake. Jeff is not convinced at all. Scene 12 : Carrington Mansion (Fallon and Jeff's bedroom)/Steven's apartment Fallon tries to reach Steven on the phone. He won't answer. Scene 13 : Carrington Mansion (Dining Room) Jeff tells Blake he heard there will be a boarding meeting friday at Denver Carrington. He is afraid some directors will take advantage of Blake's absence. But Blake will find a way to be there. Scene 14 : Courthouse Blake tries to speak to Steven. Steven doesn't want. He just can't look at his father. Scene 15 : Courthouse Andrew examines the forensic doctor. Scene 16 : Courthouse Jeannette testifies that Blake was enraged when he found out that Ted was in Steven's room. Blake also said, "I'll kill him". This revelation is not good for Blake. Scene 17 : Courthouse Andrew cross-examines Jeannette. Scene 18 : Library Claudia tells Matthew that Steven is not entirely gay. Matthew wonders how she knows. Claudia plays it off that Steven told her during casual conversation. Scene 19 : Carrington Mansion (Stairs) Krystle tells Blake she is not ready to share his bed yet. Scene 20 : Courthouse (corridor) Jeff informs Blake that the boarding meeting will be held this aftertoon while he is on trial. Blake has a secret weapon though - Krystle. Blake gets Krystle to run the Board meeting and put its members in its place. Scene 21 : Courthouse Fallon will help her father out by perjuring herself. Fallon testifies that Ted lunged at Blake and then when Ted took a step back, he tripped on a box and hit his head. When Dunham asks her why she did not tell the police that, Fallon answers she was just confused. Scene 22 : Denver-Carrington The Denver-Carrington Board of Directors are reunited and ready to block a loan Blake wants to take out. Krystle blocks them to do so. Scene 23 : Courthouse Andrew would like to call Claudia to the witness stand but Blake refuses to see her testify. He pretends it is because he does not want to traumatize her, but what upsets him is that if Claudia admits to an affair with Steven, it will ruin her marriage to Matthew and Matthew can make a play for Krystle. But for the moment the State puts on its case. Scene 24 : ColbyCo (Cecil's office) Cecil is on the phone with Natale. He is furious against him and Wells because they were unable to block the Mitsukawa bank loan and the loan with the Maris Company. Cecil wants to weaken Denver-Carrington and it will not be possible if Blake gets the money he needs. Scene 25 : Courthouse Steven testifies that Blake pushed Ted and that Ted was not doing anything. The Deputy D.A. objects that his testimony contradicts Fallon's. Steven has an answer to this dilemma : Fallon was lying. Next Episode : The Testimony